


Fish Poop in There

by Di1emma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I promise, no fish were harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di1emma/pseuds/Di1emma
Summary: Once upon a time Genji and Hanzo Shimada were just young boys with nothing to worry about but the possibility of falling out of a tree. This is one of those times.





	Fish Poop in There

**Author's Note:**

> Posted without editing so forgive me

“Genji, you are going to fall.” Hanzo stated stubbornly for the fifth time in just as many minutes, frowning up at his brother who merely stuck his tongue out at him before jumping the gap between two thick branches of adjacent cherry trees, sending a shower of pink petals down onto him. His frown deepened as he shook his head to loosen the flowers from his dark hair with a heavy, long-suffering sigh. Ever since Genji could walk it seemed as though he was born to cause trouble and little else, and now that he was seven and discovered the joys of tree-climbing it was a wonder Hanzo had yet to be made a single child. It was endearing to the adults, all of his little brother's antics, but Hanzo knew if anything were to happen to their father's ‘little sparrow’ it would be him who would have hell to pay.

“You worry too much, brother, I'm not a baby anymore!” Genji said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“You're seven years old, Genji. Get down before you fall and break your neck.” just as most rational statements are treated when presented to the youngest Shimada, Hanzo earned only another great view of his brother's tongue.

“Why don't you just come up here and get me then?” Genji teased, grinning down at Hanzo with his arms crossed and back pressed against the tree’s trunk. Hanzo met his brother's gaze with his own glare for a few moments before he lost patience and stomped towards the tree, 

“Fine, but it won't be my fault when you fall.” he grumbled as his fingers grasped onto whatever miniscule holds of the smooth bark he could find and scurried up the tree next to Genji’s. The younger boy appeared overjoyed at first, but Hanzo quickly shot him a smirk as he settled into a crouch, ready to spring at any moment. Genji’s grin froze, then turned to a look of surprise as he realized Hanzo’s plan, and he let out a shriek of mixed excitement and fear as the older Shimada leaped the gap between their perches.

Hanzo managed to grab Genji around the waist before the smaller boy could scramble to a new branch, and the two were soon locked in an awkward struggle-slash-balancing-act as they each tried to gain the upper hand without falling.

A series of giggles bubbling from Genji’s chest was cut short, however when he suddenly found nothing solid beneath his left foot and only air and the hard ground waiting to meet him.

Hanzo was quick to throw himself forward, though, fingers closing around Genji’s wrist, and pulling him back onto the limb.

“What was that about it not being your fault if I fall?” Genji asked, taking every opportunity to tease Hanzo, even about saving him. A look of confusion crossed the other's face for just a moment before he folded his arms and huffed.

“That doesn't mean I'll just let you fall.” he frowned, concerned that Genji didn't expect him to do everything he could to keep him safe “We shouldn't be climbing the trees anyway.” Hanzo muttered, the moment of fun gone now. Hanzo hopped down from their branch, rolling easily as he hit the ground though it was low enough that he probably didn't even have to do that. It never hurt to me safe, though, he thought as he stood up and brushed himself off.

“Jump down, I'll catch you.” he said, holding his arms out for Genji who rolled his eyes and made several comments about how Hanzo didn't need to baby him even as he leapt down into his brother's waiting arms. Hanzo checked Genji over quickly, picking a few petals out of his unruly hair before the shorter boy managed to duck away and trot off down the path. Hanzo figured he'd rather have a mess of a brother than a corpse of one and followed after Genji with a bit less enthusiasm in his step. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself. The gardens were beautiful and usually gave him a sense of peace, but Genji always found a way to get himself in trouble so it paid to stay alert around him.

He caught up to his brother to find him kneeling over the fish pond, poking at the surface every so often. Hanzo approached with a brow already raised in anticipation for whatever explanation Genji gave for this activity.

“Don't bother the fish Genji, they're just trying to live their lives in peace.” he said, nudging Genji with a foot as he came to a stop beside his brother.

“I'm not bothering them, I just wanna pet one!” That answer was certainly not what Hanzo had expected and he found himself blinking in confusion for a moment before he could find words again.

“You want to… pet a fish?”

“Yeah! Really I wanna go swim with them, but-” Genji didn't even get to finish before Hanzo’s face scrunched up in disgust.

“Ew, don't be gross Genji.”

“Gross?” Genji finally looked away from his new aquatic friends to look up at Hanzo with such a genuinely confused face that he was stunned by the realization that Genji clearly did not know this Crucial Information.

“Genji. They poop in there.” 

A moment of pregnant silence stretched between them. Hanzo watched with some small amount of pride as Genji’s face slowly morphed from curiosity to horror.

“What!? That's so gross!” 

“Where did you think they pooped?” Hanzo asked, laughter bubbling up from his chest without his permission.

“Ew ew ew ew!” Genji exclaimed rapidly as he pulled his hand back, rubbing it furiously on the grass to rid it of any trace of pond water. 

“I can't believe-” Hanzo struggled to get words out between gasping laughter which left him doubled over, his hands on his knees as he struggled for breath “you never realized-!!!”

“Shut up!” Genji snapped, his horror now morphing into anger and indignation, but when Hanzo’s laughter didn't lesson he decided to take matters further. That's how Hanzo found himself suddenly soaked to the bone in freezing cold water. He blinked and sputtered flailing in momentary panic before he realized what exactly had happened.

Genji had pushed him. And now he was sitting chest-deep in water they had just established as being riddled with fish feces.

“Genji! You-” no other words left him after that, only furious yells as he sprung from the pond to tackle the other boy, who was squealing and wiggling desperately to get away from the mess he'd caused. Though the more soaked he became the less both of them cared and soon Genji gained the upper hand, sitting himself squarely on Hanzo’s torso, arms and legs crossed as he looked down smugly at his brother.

“Ha! I have defeated you in mortal combat brother, you must now relinquish your birthright to me. I shall now take my place as the head of the Shimada clan and-”

“Yeah right-”

“Shut up Hanzo, I'm giving my victory speech! Now where was I-” he's cut off when Hanzo takes advantage of his brother's momentary lapse in concentration and his own larger size to flip their positions, sitting himself down happily onto Genji’s back.

“And the elder Shimada is victorious after all!” he proclaims proudly, lifting his chin as Genji squawks and wiggles beneath him.

“Hanzo! Get off! You're so heavy!” Genji wheezed, finally giving up on his escape attempts.

“Only after you admit that I'm better than you in every way forever.”

“What!? No way!”

“Then you're stuck.” Hanzo quipped making a show of getting comfortable and causing Genji to groan into the grass. A few minutes of irritated grumbling followed until finally Genji let out an exaggerated moan of pain.

“Oh brother, you have slain me!” he shouted dramatically “How could you be so cruel to your own brother, your sweet baby brother! The only one you have! Oh but you are a cold-hearted beast! You hath killed me in cold blood and now my ghost shall haunt you forever!”

“Ugh,” Hanzo groaned, standing and offering a hand down to Genji, “Don't joke like that.” he said frowning as he brushed the grass from his brother's shirt. In true Genji style, he received a truly phenomenal eye roll.

“Why are always so serious? You didn't actually kill me!” he huffed slapping Hanzo’s hands away.

“Fine…” Hanzo sighed, then grimaced down at his own bedraggled appearance, “Can we go inside now? Father will not be happy to see we ruined our clothes.”

“He just won't find out then.” Genji replied matter of factly, to which Hanzo smirked and crossed his arms.

“We'll have to be quick then.”

“You're on!” Genji shouted already launching himself forward, tearing off across the garden, and leaving Hanzo to shake his head in his wake, chuckling as he followed after his brother --and maybe being second best in some things was just fine, as long as he kept being the best brother Genji deserved.


End file.
